


The Thing

by Glacecakes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Group chat, M/M, Sex Tape, That's it, and a fic made for puns, everyone's reaction to a sex tape, skatesquad, this is just a fic for aidan, viktor is a weeb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacecakes/pseuds/Glacecakes
Summary: Pikachit: so uhPikachit: did u guys see the thing(gay)uanghong: the thing?Pikachit: THE THIGNPikachit: THE BEST THING IN THE WORLD(In which Phichit finds Viktor and Yuuri's sex tape and shares it with the group. Skatesquad cont.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stxmph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxmph/gifts).



> I made this for Aidan, the genius behind Skatesquad  
> I am so sorry

Pikachit: so uh

Pikachit: did u guys see the thing

(gay)uanghong: the thing?

Pikachit: THE THIGN

Pikachit: THE BEST THING IN THE WORLD

RussianTiger: Are u ok

Pikachit: NO

Pikachit: BC THE THING

Leo♫: WHAT IS THE THING?????

Pikachit: BEFORE I SHARE I WANT TO SAY YUURI IM SO PROUD OF U

RussianTiger: hes still asleep i think

RussianTiger: he n viktor were up till like 1 am for some reason

Pikachit: some reason huh

Assman: ;)

RussianTiger: SHUT UP SHUT UP GO AWAY CHRIS

assman: so rude

Pikachit: speaking of that reason

Pikachit: THE THING

Chickennugget: is that yuuri?

Chickennugget: and viktor?

Pikachit: NO MINAMI LoOK AWAYYYYY

Chickennugget: WHAT ARE THEY DOInG

RussianTiger: WHAT THE FUCKGWOHISFGBUISGIHU

Chickennugget: Yuri looked over my shoulder and is currently on the floor

Pikachit: JFASDGKL RIP

Leo♫: IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS?

(gay)uanghong: LEO LOOK AWAY

Pikachit: HES OLDER THAN U GH

(gay)uanghong: IDC LOOK AWAY LEO UR TOO INNOCENT

Chickennugget: yuri is laying face down crying

RussianTiger: CAN YOU BLAME ME

Leo♫: rip

assman: what’s going on???

Pikachit: see for urself nutman

Assman: first off, it’s assman, not nutman

Assman: second, holy shit i didn’t know viktor liked being called daddy

Leo♫: WAIT WHAT?

Leo♫: NOW I GOTTA WATCH THE VIDEO

(gay)uanghong: NONONONONONONONONONONO

Leo♫: OH MY GOD

Leo♫: MAMA MIA

Pikachit: ##hot

Leo♫: #GHcanwetrythis

(gay)uanghong: absolutely not

Katsukidon: whats with all the yelling its like 8 am

RussianTiger: OH MY GOD FINALLY UR AWAKE

Katsukidon: yes u and minami woke me up with ur yelling thanks a lot

Pikachit: UH

Pikachit: U HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO

RussianTiger: WHA T THE FICJK IS WRONTG WTH YOUUUUUUUU

Katsukidon: ??????????????????

Leo♫: yuuri ur stamina is legendary

Leo♫: how long even is this

RussianTiger: TOO LONG

Chickennugget: i think its like 2 hours

Assman: holy shit i didnt know Viktor could last that long

Pikachit: yo yuuri who knew u wer so kinky xxxx

Katsukidon: what????????????

Chickennugget: yuuri that corset is so hot!!!

RussianTiger: minami if u wear that for next season’s SP im breaking up w u

Chickennugget: …….fine

Chickennugget: ill wear it for my fs

RussianTiger: MINAMI NO

Pikachit: now i get y u never let me sleep in ur room when i stay over

RussianTiger: NO UR MAKING ME THIN K THAT THEY DID THAT WHEN I STAYED OVER

Assman: ok but they totally did

RussianTiger: FUCKYOUFUCKYOUFUCKYOUFUCKYOUFUCKYOU

Katsukidon: im so lost???????????

(gay)uanghong: yuuri whos idea was it to film a sex tape u or viktor

Katsukidon: WAIT

Katsukidon: WHERE DID U GUYS FIND THAT?????????????????

Vitya: i just got back from walking makkachin what happened

Assman: phichit found your sex tape

Vitya: oh

Pikachit: LMAO WAS IT UR IDEA

Vitya: he wouldnt kiss me unless i agreed to it so no it was not my idea

Leo♫: GERHIOWRGIHOWGOIWEGBJ

Pikachit: YUURI U KINKY BITCH

Vitya: oh that one was after my birthday! Yuri was staying over that night, i think, so we kept it low key

Pikachit: IF THATS LOW KEY WHAT THE **FUCK** IS FULL OUT??

Vitya: …..ive been told if i answer that i will be sleeping on the couch

Leo♫: lmao yuuri should change his username to katsukiDOM

 

 **_katsukidon_ ** _has left the conversation._

 

Leo♫: BRING HIM BACK

Pikachit: IM ON IT

 

 **_pikachit_ ** _added_ **_katsukidon_ ** _to the conversation._

 

Katsukidon: let me die in peace pls

Pikachit: never

Katsukidon: im begging u

Pikachit: u make it too easy tho

Vitya: attention: yuuri has locked himself in the bathroom and i can hear him crying

Chickennugget: oh noooooooo why is he sad

Katsukidon: when u have a tape that could ruin ur reputation leaked let me know

Vitya: yuuri

Katsukidon: time for me to become a hermit

Vitya: yuuri

Katsukidon: it will be lonely but i will survive

Vitya: yuuriiiii

Katsukidon: i can eat whatever i want

Vitya: YUURI

Katsukidon: maybe i can adopt a dog

Vitya: YUURI KATSUKI

Katsukidon: THATS NOT MY NAME

Vitya: sorry KATSUKI YUURI

Katsukidon: WHAT

Vitya: it wasnt leaked

Katsukidon: ………..what

Vitya: ……..i only sent it to phichit

Katsukidon: ……

Katsukidon: what the fuck viktor

Vitya: tHATS WHAT U GET WHEN U MAKE FUN OF MY HETALIA TSHIRT

Katsukidon: VIKTOR HETALIA IS A TRASHY AND DEAD ANIME

Vitya: ITS NOT TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Katsukidon: I want a divorce

Vitya: WE’RE NOT EVEN MARRIED

Vitya: YUURI WHERE R U GOING

Leo♫: rip

Vitya: YUURIIIIII


End file.
